A Maxerica Story
by katoptris310
Summary: The Selection has just ended and America Singer is the new Queen of Illéa. How the next 18 years panned out? Read on. This is going to be a series of one shots. Hope that you like it


CHAPTER 1

The last of the day's makeup washed down the drain as my maids helped me unwind from what had very well been the biggest day of my life. The excited preparations, the music, and even the food, had no substance against how I felt as I stood at the altar, making my vows to Maxon and to Illéa, leaving my place as the middle child of 5 in the Singer family to become America Schreave, Queen of Illéa.

Gladys and Niccola, my new maids, helped me out of of bed as Mary opened the curtains.

"You ready for your big day, Miss America?", Mary asked.

 _Big day?!,_ I thought groggily, _what could make her ask such a question?_ As we started my daily routine, I noticed that they were moving with more vigour than usual. As they made my hair up intricately, Lucy ran through my door with a huge white dress. Even though she was no longer a maid of mine, she still popped in to chat from time to time to help with preparations.

With a start I realised what all the excitement was about. It was my coronation today, but far more importantly, it was my wedding.

The dress was a gorgeous white silk with an off the shoulder cuff that was adorned with golden accents. The dress was by far the most gorgeous one I had ever worn at the palace and it was heavenly against my skin. With the dress, the hair and songbird necklace replica that Maxon had gotten for me, I felt truly beautiful. In all my time at the palace, never had I felt more like a princess than I did in that dress, but it wasn't meant to feel that way. It was meant to make me feel like a queen. And I truly did.

As the day moved on, I ate breakfast with an unsettled feeling, knowing that today was going to be a huge leap into unentered territory terrified me, but that leap seemed effortless because of Maxon. All of this was because of him.

It was him who started this when he got close to a stranger in his home and loved me long before I knew anything about my own feelings for him. And it was him who ended the Selection, choosing me to be his, despite our little spats. He was always choosing me.

I was absolutely dying to see Maxon after thinking about him since I got up but he had told me when we'd been together in our place in the garden,

"As much as I'd love to see you the moment I wake up on our wedding day, my dear, I can't bear to break the tradition of seeing you for the first time on our wedding at the altar, walking towards me, looking absolutely beautiful, just like my parents did."

"Firstly, what did I say about calling me dear?", I scolded him. Maxon grinned sheepishly at that and rest his head on mine, pulling me closer.

"And secondly, We can keep the tradition up. Not seeing you before the ceremony won't be exactly how I want to start our big day but seeing you at the altar is going to make it worth it." Maxon smiled devilishly and tackled me to the grass and showered me with kisses.

If I had had the tiniest glimmer of doubt that I was madly in love with him, this sealed it. I'd never been so sure of anything in my life than that Maxon was the one I wanted to wake up and see everyday, he was the one who would make me smile for no reason whenever I thought of him and love me beyond anything I could ever comprehend. Lying there in Maxon's arms, I knew that he was my One and I was his.

Travelling to the chapel was uneventful as the Singer family, James, Aspen, Marlee and Lucy piled into the limo. It felt like there was a hole and I felt a pang of sadness that Dad couldn't be here to give me away like I always wanted. I know that he approved of Maxon but that didn't stop me from hurting a bit. May was a bundle of sheer energy as she bounced around in the limo, whilst Mom was smiling proudly as she rode opposite me. When we arrived, everyone filed into the church except for Aspen and me.

"You look beautiful, Ames", Aspen whispered as we stood behind the heavy wooden doors that stood between me and my future.

"You look great", I replied, distracted. Aspen looked at me and shook his head chuckling.

"I love you, Ames. I want you to know that even as you get married to Maxon that I love you. You have been a shoulder to lean on when I wasn't my best, a melody when I needed a sweet sound in my ears and a heart full of love to all those who know and love you. Maxon and Illéa as a whole are beyond lucky to get you as a queen and a wife." I was close to tears in that moment, knowing that Aspen loved me.

He offered me his arm and I gratefully took it, as I blinked back tears. I always wanted Dad to be the one to give me away, but Aspen was the only person who I would ever let take a place that I reserved for Dad. He'd been like Dad whilst I was at the palace, a safe pair of arms when I was upset and steady words when I was in doubt. I would always love him. And he'd always be there for me. He was my Aspen, I was his Mer.

The Wedding March started to play and the great doors opened. The pews were full but it was when I saw Maxon, my Maxon, waiting for me that my heart fluttered. I have thought him more than handsome for ages but now was I really seeing the level of gorgeousness that he reached. He smiled at me with that smile that I had once found insufferable but now was my favourite sight in all of Angeles.

The look on his face told her that he was every bit as sure that he wanted her, needed her, as she wanted and needed him.

Walking down the aisle, with Aspen on my arm, towards my country, my love, my future, I felt ready. For the responsibilities of being a queen, for the joys of being a wife, for the adventure that stood in front of me called my life. I felt ready.

I reached the altar and turned towards Maxon as the pastor began the service. My vows to Maxon would be first before the vows to Illéa would begin.

"You look ..." His voice caught in his throat.

"I love you", I whispered back. The pastor continued with the service but it was only Maxon's face that I saw.

"Do you Prince Maxon Schreave take Miss America Singer to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear to love her and care for her, to never leave her side."

" I do, with all my head and my heart, I do."

"Do you Miss America Singer take Prince Maxon Schreave to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear to love him and care for him, to never leave his side."

" I do, I will love him forever and promise to stand by him no matter how he dresses." This received a laugh from the crowd because his dress sense was actually on point.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"May I kiss you, my dear?", Maxon teased as he took off my veil.

"Still not you dear", I retorted but kissed him hard anyway. He swept me off my feet and kissed me deeply as the crowd erupted in cheers. I barely registered the sound as I felt the fire that I feel whenever he kissed me. I was really looking forward to more kisses like this with him for the rest of my life.

The vows to Illéa were soon over and the procession out of the chapel was a joyful one, full of singing and cheers and well wishes. I was now married and a queen, but that wasn't what I was most excited about. I couldn't wait to see how my adventure with Maxon would twist and turn, but it was going to be full of laughs and kisses, magic and tears, dancing and love. He was my One and I was his.


End file.
